


F*cking

by sabershadowkat



Series: Tempting Fate [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike reacts rather harshly to what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F*cking

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics: NIN.

Buffy smiled to herself as she headed up the stairs to her bedroom. She, Willow, Oz and Xander had all gone to the Bronze for a little R and R and the music had been just perfect. It was wild, heavy, pulsing, grinding and she let herself get lost in it, pushing away all thoughts of Faith-gone- bad. 

Her mom was gone again. She'd basically come home to say hello, then it was off to Seattle until Tuesday. Not that she minded. It made things easier for her lover to pay a visit. Which she was hoping he would do, for she was feeling rather frisky tonight. 

Raising her arms above her head, she did a little shimmy down the hallway to her bedroom, grooving to an imaginary beat. "You let me violate you. You let me desecrate you. You let me penetrate you. You let me complicate you," she sang, her head shaking to the hard tune. 

She entered her dark bedroom and wiggled towards the light, her hands running down her burgundy stretch top and short, black skirt. "I want to fuck you like an animal, I want to feel you from the inside. I want to fuck you like an animal, my whole existence is flawed," she continued to sing. 

She reached for the lamp switch but never made it because she was violently thrown up against the door she didn't remember closing, face first. She geared herself up to strike back when she felt him slam up against the back of her, grinding his erection into her backside. Something was tied over her eyes, not the usual blindfold, and she knew she was about to get it and get it good. 

Buffy's shoulder was practically ripped from her body as she was yanked around to face him. Shoved back against the door, she hit her head with a loud thud, but that did not phase her because of savagery of his mouth on hers. He was growling as he shoved his tongue between her teeth, forcing her into a battle of wills. 

Her shirt was shred down the center, his hands grabbing her breasts roughly. He pinched her nipples and she moaned, thrusting her pelvis at him. He thrust back, his hands moving to shove her skirt up. Soon, her thong joined the shirt on the floor and her ass was being grabbed to hoist her higher against the door. 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her legs around his waist as he plunged into her hot passage. He grunted as he began pounding into her, his fingers bruising her as their mouths continued to duel. She grabbed the back of his hair roughly, her nails digging into his scalp as she fought back with her teeth and tongue. 

He suddenly let out a loud snarl, ripping his mouth away from hers and plunging his canines into her jugular. The world shattered around her as she let out a guttural scream in climax, tightening her legs around his hips and bucking against him. He jammed up into her several more times, then shuddered as he came, making low sounds of pleasure deep in his chest. 

Buffy was panting heavily, her body starting to go limp as the violent nature of the mating caught up with her. With a trembling hand, she ran her fingers over the back of his hair while he lapped noisily at her neck. Her legs fell towards the floor and he pulled out of her, holding her up by his grip on her hips. He let out another low growl, smashing his blood covered lips against hers, then let go of her. She slid down the door in a boneless heap. 

Then he was gone. 

She shakily pushed off the material over her eyes and she stared at the open window. She put a hand to her neck, pulling it away to find it covered in her own blood. "What was that about?" 

Spike slammed his fist into the window as he passed by a car, shattering it. His vampiric countenance was present and his emotions were in an upheaval. He tried to eradicate his demons that were brought about by his actions the previous night by hard core fucking, but all it did was make things more of a mess in his head. 

With a loud roar, he grabbed a person who had the unfortunate luck to be getting out of his car and snapped his neck. 

 

End


End file.
